


Ice-Cream and Cop Shows

by cinnamxn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ice Cream, Pre-Canon, Teenagers, crime shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamxn/pseuds/cinnamxn
Summary: Even the world's three greatest detectives get bored sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also read on [ Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/64905520-ice-cream-and-cop-shows).

Watching a crime show was something unusual for L to do, but that only made it even more amusing for Watari to witness. Four litres of rocky road ice-cream, a disheveled bedroom and a television broadcasting one of America's multitude of cop shows gave Watari an almost parental pride. Since crime in their current station was at a low, there was nothing better for the world's greatest mind to do other than test his wits against fiction, and at only fifteen, he was doing a great job at reading even the meanings of the camera angles.

"The child is the killer." L said, with absolute certainty. Lately, he had been sitting in more relaxed positions – or sometimes less relaxed. Apparently, with enough trial and error, he might find a position that will help enhance his brain's capabilities by adjusting the nerves and which path they lead to his central nervous system. At that moment, he was lying on his back, with his legs tucked into his chest. He said once that it was significantly better than laying down flat, although he feared he could not keep the action up long. If he tried for more than thirty minutes, blood rushed to his face and made his nose bleed.

Glancing at the television screen, Watari saw an image of a plain-looking family. He could see nothing that would lead to that conclusion, and besides; "It's only ten minutes in, Master L. Don't you think you should give the show more time before drawing conclusions?"

Still, L's head shook, and with a spoon, he filled his mouth with so much chilled cream that he winced from tooth pain. Once the ice-cream had passed down his throat, he explained himself. "The director – and I did check to make sure it is only one, and the one who has directed every episode so far – is obsessed with subtlety. But this subtlety only happens when it comes to the killer. He will make everybody seem a possibility, and make each one dangerous, but never focus on the killer more than is absolutely necessary. The child has only been shown three times so far. One was in the background, looking incredibly undistressed for someone who has just lost his little brother, even if he is still young. The second scene he was shown in, he was talking to an investigator. During that scene, which happened only a few minutes before you interrupted, he was asked if he realized what had happened to his brother. His response was calm, and quite joyful – he believes that his brother has gone to a 'better place'.

"While most kids are told that to _lessen_ their grief, it usually only goes so far. Even if he knows his brother is in a better place, he shows no remorse at the idea that his brother will never come back. Oh, and the dog seems to be avoiding him. In many shows like this, the dog and the kid would be placed together at all times, just to give off a feel of innocence amongst the tragedy."

Watari waited a moment, for L to add more ice-cream to his mouth. When it seemed, after another spoonful, that L had no further evidence to provide, he spoke up. "And what does the dog's avoidance prove?"

L pouted. The teenager sighed, and prepared another large spoonful.

"Well, after reviewing the case files of multiple killers, especially serial killers, most begin in their childhood. It usually is not with an actual murder, but with violence towards animals, then perhaps to family. It's a common sign of psychopathy when a child is incredibly rough with a pet. If the dog is avoiding the child, then it most likely has a reason to – so the child is abusing his pet, and he has probably also abused his little brother regularly."

Watari smiled, that parental pride returning under such unusual circumstances. He had never had a son, but for years had been raising L to the best of his ability. Taking care of the world's greatest detective, who refused to be seen in public, did not have many perks. But even if L was not getting a girlfriend or participating in high school plays, he was definitely showing his worth in other ways. Watari would not be shocked if L helped to create world peace... he had a great deal of potential, and insisted on not wasting it.

This was that way. As Watari watched, standing beside the bed, the episode reached its conclusion, and L never wavered in his decision that the older child was the killer. In fact, along the way, he pointed out facts to assist Watari in envisioning the episode's resolution. Just as L had predicted, the episode ended with the young boy being the killer.

"It seems you were right," Watari congratulated, and looked down at L with a smug smile. The teenage detective had his hair in a mess, and his shirt ruffled from use. His head seemed to be hanging just off the bed, and he was starting to get red in the face.

It was hardly a safe way to be eating ice-cream. Thankfully, though, he was not doing that now. Instead, he handed the empty four litre tub to Watari. "Grab me another before the next episode begins, Watari."

The aging man could not contain his smile. "Of course..." he said, taking the bucket, and laughed discreetly once the bedroom door was closed.


End file.
